


Nukume Dori - Cut Scenes

by Leareth



Series: Nukume Dori [5]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Kink, M/M, Red string of fate abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leareth/pseuds/Leareth
Summary: Snippets, side stories, and other scenes that don't quite fit into the main plot. Adult content warning.





	Nukume Dori - Cut Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Extension of Annex IX, 'a tie', in the Convergence arc.

**Knot**

 

When Seishirou started smoking at the age of seventeen, Okada had but one comment.  _Indulgences are best enjoyed when you control them,_ he said, courteous as always despite his seniority.  _If that control goes the other way, then it’s an addiction, and a problem._

 _I’m aware of the risk,_ Seishirou replied.  _It makes an interesting challenge._

_One I trust you’ll win._

He thinks idly about that exchange now, shins pressing against the bed-frame, fine wool trousers and cotton shirt shifting as he bends his head. It makes it easier for Subaru who kneels nude amidst rumpled sheets, holding the ends of the tie around Seishirou’s neck. "Is this all right?" he asks.

"It’s a tie, not mizuhiki," Seishirou chides. Trails fingertips down Subaru’s spine and smirks at his sharp inhale. "Try again."

With a tiny smile, Subaru carefully unpicks the intricate arrangement under Seishirou’s chin and pulls the silk straight. His clear eyes are full with anticipation, a thousand sighs and kisses removed from the hesitant young man Seishirou first bedded. That was what, a week, maybe two weeks ago? It already feels like a lifetime.

In the curtains’ gap, the morning brightens. Red spills from each of Subaru’s palms as they cross and loop, his black hair soft as a cloud against Seishirou’s lips. From his angle, Seishirou has a perfect view down the lines of Subaru’s neck, his shoulders and, just barely, the curve of his behind. Seishirou traced them all last night and does so again, feeling muscles clench and shift as a misshapen knot is slid up below his chin. "Better?" Subaru asks.

"What do you think?"

"That you—" The words hitch as Seishirou pushes a knee between Subaru’s thighs. "—have an image to uphold."

"And have you done that?"

"I’d rather undo it," Subaru admits, and isn’t that a thrill to hear? But he still blushes, still averts his eyes, though perhaps that’s Seishirou’s doing as his touch dips into the cleft of Subaru’s rear.

"I’m supposed to be getting ready for work." There’s still some dampness from last night. It’s a mark, recent and ready for reaffirming as Seishirou reaches for the bottle on the nightstand, making him harden beneath his clothes. "Another try. And do it  _properly."_

Obedient, Subaru tries to undo the knot. It’s a tricky task made more so as Seishirou’s oiled fingers begin to stroke with deliberate promise. With a sigh, Subaru spreads his legs wider, straddling the knee beneath him, his erection growing against Seishirou’s hip in a pose that should be wanton, but on Subaru seems pure delight. Still his hands work, over and under, under and over, seeking to please despite their trembling. That halts with a gasp when Seishirou slides a fingertip inside him. "Keep going," Seishirou orders, grinning.

"H-how…"

"Like focus training. You did those exercises as a child, right?"

"Yes, but—" Seishirou presses harder making Subaru arch. "This is not… a children’s lesson—"

A whimper breaks through as Seishirou adds another finger, whether as reward or punishment it’s up to Subaru. "Keep. Going."

Subaru tries, really, tugging at the red silk only to crush it when Seishirou’s fingers move. That silk soon pulls taut as Subaru’s body begins to thrust, breath quickening as if it’s enough for him to grind against against Seishirou’s clothed thigh and have Seishirou’s fingers deep inside where they scissor and stretch, taking the Sumeragi apart. The backs of Subaru’s hands are glowing silver in the bedroom’s shadows. Seishirou never fails to find that thrilling.

 _Mine_. It’s a word goes straight to his groin, a lance of heat that sharpens as Subaru gives up on the tie and, still riding Seishirou’s thigh, starts fumbling at the buttons of Seishirou’s shirt. Seishirou understands his need, but he also enjoys the challenge of delay, of controlling his desires while denying Subaru as long as possible. Swiftly, he removes his fingers from Subaru and grabs the young man’s questing hands to bend them back, grinning when Subaru’s moan of frustration becomes a startled yelp. "Did I say you could stop?" he asks, deceptively casual.

Harsh breaths as Subaru’s dazed eyes grow confused. "I thought—"

"You shouldn’t be thinking. Just do what you’re told." His grip tightens, a hairbreadth shy of bruising. "Otherwise, there’ll be a penalty."

Subaru’s eyes widen as his slender wrists are crossed for Seishirou to hold one-handed. His other hand is pulling the red tie off from around his neck to wrap it around Subaru’s wrists, once, twice, then between before around again. Throughout this process, Subaru doesn’t protest or struggle, although the tension in his body says enough about the change in mood, as does his arousal which presses against Seishirou’s hip insistently spotting the grey wool with damp. One more loop, just tight enough to hold without cutting off circulation. Then comes the knot.

Seishirou steps back to inspect. Subaru watches him back, kneeling in the rumpled sheets and bound wrists lifted, almost like praying. Seishirou can see muscles flex to test the bindings, which of course don’t give, and Subaru swallows hard when the extent of his helplessness sinks in. "Now what?" he asks.

"Lie back."

He reaches out and pushes. Startled, Subaru falls backwards, the bed huffing when he lands. Already his breath is coming short and fast as flight or fight instincts kick in, pointlessly of course given his position. Out of consideration, Seishirou pushes pillows beneath Subaru’s head and shoulders to prop him up. The pillows also support Seishirou’s knees when he climbs to sit astride Subaru’s chest, smile predatory as he meets his prey’s uncertain, perhaps even slightly fearful gaze. That instantly sharpens into focus when Seishirou starts to undo his shirt.

One button. Two buttons. Three and four and more. Crisp white cotton parts from neck to navel, and the dry-mouthed way Subaru looks up at him all throughout makes Seishirou’s trousers painfully tight. Good thing that comes next. As the discarded shirt slides off the bed, Seishirou undoes his belt, then the button at his waist, then slowly pulls his zipper down watching how Subaru’s eyes dilate and fixate. The effect he has on the Sumeragi just with this, let alone what’s to come, is a thrill all on its own as Seishirou pushes away both trousers and underwear so that his erection lies heavy below Subaru’s chin. There Seishirou strokes himself, heightening his own anticipation in the fullness of Subaru’s gaze, enjoying the stretch of his own body as he settles lower onto Subaru. Then he taps a finger against Subaru’s lips. "Open your mouth," he orders.

He can see realisation strike in those green, green eyes, where embarrassment wars against the need to please. There’s also something else, something bright and flickering like candle flame in a shadowed shrine: fascination. Subaru doesn’t know if he can do what Seishirou wants of him, but he wants to find out. Before Seishirou can repeat the command, Subaru’s lips part.

Seishirou pushes in. Feels wet heat and the scrape of teeth and a shocked breath on his rigid cock and exhales in satisfaction. Care is needed, but, for although Subaru has learned plenty in Seishirou’s bed over the past few days, this is new, so Seishirou makes himself sink slowly, letting Subaru get used to the taste and sensation. Already he can feel Subaru’s tongue hesitantly moving, trying with some degree of success to imitate what Seishirou has done to him many times before, and Seishirou reaches down to run his finger around the tight ‘o’ of Subaru’s lips. "Good," he purrs, enjoying the flush on Subaru’s cheeks. "Now, how much can you take?"

Rising onto his knees, he rolls his hips forward. Immediately Subaru’s eyes widen, and he lets out a muffled squeak as Seishirou’s cock fills him. Again. Subaru makes a strangled sound.  _Again_. Now Seishirou feels the young man writhing, almost in terror given his bound hands, and that undoes Seishirou, sending him forward to lean an arm on the bed’s headboard so that he can fuck deep into Subaru’s throat, hard and fast, and watch Subaru’s emerald eyes flutter with tears. Again. Again.  _Again_.

Subaru is choking. He’s also quivering, arms taut as they pull beneath Seishirou’s clothed thighs. Somehow this penetrates the haze of Seishirou’s lust and he looks down and back at how Subaru is stroking his own arousal, the red silk bindings bright at the centre of his spread legs. Seishirou forces himself to stop. "Did I say you could touch yourself?" he asks.

Gagged, Subaru obviously can’t answer, but his huge green eyes gaze desperately up from between Seishirou’s thighs. They tempt Seishirou to continue, but a sensible part of him, the part from which his iron discipline stems, reminds that having set his terms, he now needs to keep them.

Seishirou pulls away. Instantly Subaru starts coughing, twisting his body sideways to bury his face in the pillow which is soon stained with spit and tears. They slow a little when Seishirou, sliding his body down to lie behind Subaru, caresses Subaru’s trembling cheek before tracing sweat-damp lines down Subaru’s neck and chest and arms until he’s rubbing a thumb over the glowing stars on the backs of his prey’s bound hands.  _Mine_. Subaru’s gasps for air are evening out, deepening to a sigh when Seishirou presses a kiss against the back of his neck, only to hitch when Seishirou reaches between his legs. It takes Subaru completely off-guard, then, when Seishirou shoves him face down onto the bed. "On your knees," Seishirou commands.

There’s a brief hesitation. Then, breath quickening, Subaru pushes himself up onto splayed knees and elbows, head bowed over his bound hands in a way that makes Seishirou lick his lips. A work of grace, that’s what Subaru’s body is, and when presented with such submission, profoundly erotic just to look at. Urgently, Seishirou shoves off the rest of his clothes (which he was supposed to be wearing to work, but who gives a damn about that?) then kneels on the bed behind Subaru, gently placing a hand on the small of Subaru’s back. "Don’t touch yourself," he warns, finger and thumb reaching down to spread Subaru open. "You’ll finish on my terms, and my terms only. Is that clear?"

"Yes." The reply is hoarse.

"Yes what?"

"Yes,  _please_."

"Good." Seishirou guides himself until his cock presses between Subaru’s rear. "Let’s see how long you last."

Sharply, he pushes in. Instantly Subaru jerks, trembling on his knees until Seishirou’s hands close over his hips to stroke thin skin over bone in a way that both soothes and warns.  _Relax_. Another push, deeper this time, and Subaru groans, yielding, toes curling against the sheets as Seishirou exhales and leans into him. Again.  _Again_. Seishirou’s hips touch Subaru’s skin.

The world narrows. Dimly, Seishirou hears Subaru speak his name as he begins to thrust, strong and deliberate, finding a rhythm and forcing Subaru to follow.  _Mine_. Friction heats to pleasure and Seishirou pulses with it, driving himself deep into the fever-hot tightness of Subaru’s body and revelling as Subaru stretches to take him.  _Mine_. Soon Subaru is begging, pleas falling from bruised lips and Seishirou can see his bound hands clench and fist, their yearn to touch cruelly denied. Seishirou’s own hands are digging into Subaru’s hips, forcefully yanking the young man onto his cock again and again and he won’t touch Subaru, oh no, he wants Subaru taken apart unable to think, any Sumeragi dignity shattered by desperate need—

" _—ah!_ " The sound comes high and frantic, an exquisite crystal of a cry as Subaru tries to twist his head around to look at him. "Please, please, Seishirou, let me—"

Snarling, Seishirou lets himself drop and press his chest against Subaru’s back, the two of them moving together like fallen dancers. With his hands restrained, Subaru can’t fight back when Seishirou reaches up to grasp his cheek, turning his face away before thrusting two fingers between Subaru’s lips to silence all pleas. They press down on Subaru’s tongue which struggles wetly between Seishirou’s knuckles, slicking his skin and palm until his fingers can plunder Subaru’s mouth in time with their hips, until Subaru’s moans come choked and broken, his body quaking with pleasure and pain and the pleasure of pain and he’s close, so close as Seishirou penetrates him again and again and  _again_ —

Subaru stiffens. Comes with a scream muffled against Seishirou’s hand. Lost in his own urgency, Seishirou nevertheless feels a stab of irritation; he likes to  _see_ Subaru’s release, the moment when grace transforms into carnal exultation across Subaru’s expressive eyes. There’ll be next times for sure ( _not many left,_ the Sakura whispers) but in the present now… roughly, Seishirou pulls out and away from Subaru’s loosening body, then flips the Sumeragi over so that they’re facing each other. Subaru’s eyes are closed, all thought submerged in the orgasm spasming through him, and he doesn’t resist when Seishirou pins his hands in the pillows above his head. Nor does he struggle when Seishirou manhandles his legs apart and up to ravish him once more.

It’s the end game, now. Breath ragged, Seishirou plunges into Subaru through the fraying of his control, driving them up the bed until the crown of Subaru’s head touches his bound wrists. Subaru is so pliant beneath him, tipping his head back and spreading for Seishirou almost languidly, like a long-awaited welcome. As Seishirou speeds up, Subaru’s left leg hooks behind his thighs with surprising strength, urging him closer, deeper, and Seishirou has to obey, had no choice otherwise as he lets go of Subaru’s wrists and buries his face against Subaru’s neck in pleasure, listening to the whispered  _yes, yes, yes_ that accompanies each hard thrust of his hips, unraveling his control bit by bit until, blindly, Seishirou has to let it go lest it claim escape. More. More. Just a little more.

Blood roars through his body and blossoms into ecstasy. Exhilarated, Seishirou lunges into Subaru once again and holds there, releasing into a moment of perfect joining that, just for a moment, Seishirou wishes would never end. He can’t move. When he opens his eyes, he sees Subaru gazing tenderly up into his face, bound wrists hooked around the back of Seishirou’s neck.

Seishirou exhales. Carefully withdraws and lets himself sink, sated, onto Subaru who sighs beneath his weight, shifting to cradle Seishirou between his thighs. It’s a comfortable place to rest, so Seishirou places his cheek on Subaru’s chest and lets his prey comb slender fingers through his hair. "Did I hurt you?" Seishirou asks lazily.

"Yes."

"Mm." For a few moments they breathe together, racing heartbeats slowing in tandem. "I’m sorry."

"No, you’re not." Suddenly Subaru’s forearms clench, twisting Seishirou’s head just enough so they can look at each other, and Seishirou is reminded—again—that Subaru knows him in ways he cannot remember. "And I don’t need you to pretend."

His green eyes are defiant. Unsettled, Seishirou has to tell himself that Subaru doesn’t know what he’s plans to do in  _this_ lifetime ( _ten days,_ he tells himself,  _ten days to wring out every enjoyment before the end_ ) before he can let his smile relax into its natural smirk. "Well, I do have to keep up  _some_ pretence," he says lightly. "Before the world, before Hokuto-chan, and let’s not forget my day job which, thanks to you, I am now most definitely late for."

"I didn’t hear you complaining."

"There are advantages to being my own boss." Surging, Seishirou kisses Subaru fierce and deep, demanding a yielding that comes with teeth and tongue as Subaru kisses back, only to gasp as Seishirou suddenly breaks off.  _Indulgences are best enjoyed when you control them._ With a smile, Seishirou slips out from under Subaru’s hold, keenly aware of how Subaru watches him walk to the window where he snaps the curtains open, flooding the bedroom with sunlight and putting a firm end to any more bed temptations. When he turns back, he sees Subaru lying on his side propped up on one elbow, dark hair damp with white sheets tangled about his legs, and hands still bound in red. Seishirou licks his lips. "I suppose I’d better untie you," he says at last.

Subaru blinks like he’s trying to hold back tears. The bright sun, Seishirou tells himself. "Take your time," Subaru says. "Take all the time you need."

**Author's Note:**

> \- Mizuhiki (水引) is the Japanese art-form of tying decorative knots out of cord ([Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mizuhiki)).
> 
> \- Since this scene is written very much from Seishirou's point of view, it's appropriate that the accompanying soundtrack in my head be from Subaru's: [How's That by FKA Twigs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a7CTo2-bAA8).


End file.
